Megaman ZX VIrus
by AJ1ri
Summary: Vent has Model X. Giro, Model Z. The man known as Virus has Model P. And Aile has Model C? Why is Prairie rude? And where does Pharaoh Man come in? Rating: language, violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic (that I actually wrote an entire chapter for) and I don't think it's that great. I have no luck with descriptions so you'll probably need to play the game or search for images to get a good idea what people look like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega-man/Rockman ZX and I am not making a profit (I don't even have a job)**

* * *

A brown haired boy, about fifteen with green eyes, wearing a blue shirt and white pants, was leaning against a dead tree, looking over a cliff at the near by city.

"You can see the Slither Inc. building from here," a man with long blond hair, glasses, a red long-sleeve shirt,and white pants spoke from behind.

"They call them heroes but they always arrive late allowing the mavericks to kill innocent people."

"Vent, I know it hurts they couldn't save your mother but they protect Inner Peace and have solved the energy shortage. As far as the public is concerned, they are heroes, especially their leader Serpent, so around town it would be best if you didn't voice your distrust."

"Yeah, I know, it's bad for business, right Giro?"

"There's that, and then there's the people who despise those with negative emotions towards their heroes."

"..."

"Well, we should get going, we still have packages to deliver."

"...alright...what so important we both had to deliver it?"

"The client didn't say, just that each package must be carried by a different transporter."

"So we are probably in danger, aren't we?"

"Most likely."

"Then we should get mov-look out!" plasma shots fly past as they duck down and take cover behind their bikes.

"Mavericks?! Vent get out of here! these bikes won't last long against blasters!"

"What about you?"

"I still have a delivery to make."

"But-aaahhhhhh" One of the mavericks managed to hit the power cell of vents bike causing the whole thing to explode sending Vent flying along with the package right over the cliff.

"Vent!!"

* * *

Vent landed relatively unharmed, but only because he landed on a girl that was below the cliff. She appeared about Vents ages, has long blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing what looked like a pink commanders uniform. She was very beautiful and, to top it off, because of how he landed there lips locked with each other leaving the girl red with embarrassment and shocked. Vent probably would have been the same if the explosion hadn't knocked him unconscious. They both layed there, kissing, for a few minutes before three men in identical green uniforms with visors covering their eyes and rifles in there hands arrived.

"No mavericks in sight co- PRAIRIE?!"

Upon hearing her name she finally snapped out of it pushed Vent off her unaware he was unconscious "What the hell do you think your doing boy?!" she pointlessly asked Vent.

"Prairie! What happened?" one of the three men asked.

"This boy knocked me to the ground and kissed me! That's what happened!"

"Wait a minute, he's unconscious, it looks like he was caught in an explosion." a different man noticed.

"What?!" Prairie was dumbstruck that she didn't notice herself.

"It's true." a voice came from a blue piece of metal that hovered over to them.

"X?!" Prairie had said excitedly,"where's Zero?"

* * *

Back on the cliff Giro was pinned down by the mavericks.

"Great, I lost one of the packages and Vent, now I must chose between jumping off a cliff to my doom or being killed by mavericks with plasma busters."

"Perhaps I could offer you an alternate solution to your dilemma."

"Who said that?"

"Excuse my rudeness," the second package started to glow and a red and black chunk of metal emerged, "I am known as bio-metal Model Z, it is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Not that long, but good enough sense I'm a lazy good-for-nothing that can't even get motivated for what I want to do. I not sure where I"m going with this or if I will actually continue, but I plan on writing more, just need some more ideas. I won't be (completely) following the games storyline. When I wrote Prairie lines I kept thinking of Evangeline of Negima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Mega Man

* * *

"Ugh," Vent finally awoke after about five minutes to the sight of a floating blue metal."Ow, I must of banged my head on something... where am I?" 

"We are in sector A-1, your motorized transport was destroyed in a maverick attack, the explosion forced you off a cliff."

"Huh, who said that?"

"That would be I. I am bio-metal Model X."

"What the...? A talking piece of metal? I must be dreaming."

"No, I assure you, you are very much awake."

"Hm, so the boy's awake? He looks to weak to be one of the chosen if you ask me." Prairie walks over to get a better look at Vent.

"Rest assured, Miss Prairie, appearances can be deceiving."

"Yeah, whatever you say Model X, sure hope Model Z is less annoying. Boy, you with Giro Express?"

"Wha? Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Vent was distrustful of this mysterious girl though he couldn't help but feel he had seen her some where before.

"We're the guardians so well be taking our package, there should have been a second one, where is it?"

Vent had to think for a moment, he still thought he was dreaming, but then it hit him, he remembered what happened earlier. Mavericks attacked, blasted him off a cliff, and cornered Giro. _'Wait a minute' _"BOSS!"

"What?!" Prairie had been caught off guard by Vent's sudden outburst causing her to fall back on the ground.

Vent had switched on his radio "Boss! Are you there Boss?! Answer me!"

The radio finally gave a reply **"Vent? Are you alright?"**

"Yeah, I fine, except for the talking scrap metal floating around me."

**"You must mean Model X."**

"You know about it?"

**"A bit. I have model Z with me who filled me in, he's also quite handy when fighting mavericks."**

"Hey, stop with the yapping in get Model Z here now!" Prairie was losing her Patience.

**"What was that?" Giro asked.**

"The Client."

"That's right, now pick up the pace."

"She's getting impatient, Boss you might want to hurry up and get here now, that way we can get paid and go home."

**"I get what your saying, but these Mavericks won't let up. I will meet you at the meeting point." **Giro shut off his radio.

"Boss? BOSS?! Oh great, he left me with a spoiled brat and scrap metal."

"Where is Model Z?"

"Boss has it, said he'd meet us at the trans server, as planned."

"What?!" Prairie began to whine, she really wanted to get her hands on Model Z. "Wait, did you say Boss? As in Giro?!"

"Um...yes." next thing he knows he is knocked out by the screech of a fan girl.

* * *

In the distant, a large robotic snake gets decapitated by a charged buster shot joining another dozen headless snakes on the ground, "pathetic, that's supposed to be the chosen one of Model X, I could beat him in human form," proclaimed a young woman in black and blue amour. 

"Don't be so hasty with your judgment, he's a lot like you." a shadowy figure spoke to her .

"What's that mean, Virus?"

"You'll see soon enough, Aile."

* * *

After Vent regained consciousness, again, they made their way to their destination with little trouble, until they ran in to a giant snake. It caught them by surprise slamming Prairie into a tree with it tail and spiting acid at the other three guardians killing them. That left only Vent and Model X to defend the unmoving Prairie and defeat the Snake. 

"Crap, how the hell am I getting out of here? All I have to fight with is you, tin can."

"I would suggest we merge, that should grant you the strength to defeat this mechanoliod."

"Merge? How?"

"The R.O.C.K. system allows any biometal to perform a megamerge with any compatible host such as yourself."

"What ever, just do it, I'm not in the mood to be snake food." Vent and Model X remembered there were in a dire situation and notice the snake preparing for another acid attack.

"Very well. R.O.C.K. system on. MEGAMERGE!" With that Model X began shining brightly, encompassing Vent in light. Not hesitating, the snake spat its acid at them just to see it disappear into the light. When the light finally faded away, Vent stood alone, clad in blue and white armor with a plasma buster on his left arm, completely unharmed and with a confident look in his eyes.

"So this is the power of the Biometals. The host gets the power and knowledge of the biometal they use. This power is over kill against such a pathetic maverick," Vent took aim and fired his buster at the snake. Three normal shots forced it back, it shot acid and hit a near by tree causing it to topple over, nearly crushing Vent. When Vent dodged the tree, the snake swung its tail at him but was stopped by only Vent's right hand. Still holding the tail, Vent started spinning, dragging the beast off the ground and threw it at a cliff wall. While it was stunned, the new Mega Man jumped on its head and placed his right hand on it. The red gem on his helmet glowed for a minute before Vent spoke, "Weapon copy complete. Now, why don't you have a taste of your own medicine. Acid Burst!" From his buster acid burst out covering the snakes head, melting through the armor and destroying its circuits, it was dead.

"Well, that's done." The light from before returned but faded faster revealing Vent in his normal clothes along side Model X.

"That is some incredible power, for such a small tin can, X."

"Look who's talking, your still just a brat."

"Whoa, where'd that come from?"

"When I merged with you I gained some of your personality, you should know that since you have my knowledge, idiot."

"Huh? Oh, your right, but this is a lot to take in, it's not every day some one merges with a bio-metal, you know."

"What ever, hey what are we going to do with her?"

"What do you mean? She's dead, let some one else take care of her body, we should get out of here before more freaks show up."

"She's not dead, just unconscious."

"Really? Well, we can't leave her here then." Vent walked over to Prairie and started to shake her, "Hey! Prairie! Wake up!" his efforts were in vain as she didn't wake up, "oh great, she won't wake up and I can't just leave her here."

"Guess you'll have to carry her Vent."

"Me! What about you?"

"What about me? No arms, legs, or even a body. I couldn't carry her even if I wanted to."

"You could perform a megamerge with me and give me a hand."

"I could, but it's best I reserve my energy for battle and, you know, we're wasting time, right?"

"Fine, I'll Carry her. It's not too far any way." Vent lifted Prairie onto his back, "man, she heavy."

"If you think she's fat, why'd you kiss her?"

"I said she was heavy not...KISS?! What are you talking about I never kissed her! I just met her a little while ago!"

Model X stopped and used the red gem on him to project a holographic image of the earlier events. "When you were blown off the cliff earlier, you fell on top of Prairie and kissed her in your sleep."

"What?! I was unconscious! That doesn't count!"

"Hey, a kiss is a kiss, especially your first kiss."

"How do YOU know that?!"

"You got my memories and I got yours."

"Ugh, THIS is turning into a really bad day." they started to head towards the trans server.

_'he he, wait until it hits him that his bike is trashed'_ Model X thought to himself.

"SHIT! MY BIKE!" Vent began screaming his anguish to the heavens, slamming his head off a tree while X laughed himself to the ground, unable to concentrate on staying in the air.

* * *

Author note: 

a bit longer than the first chapter but could use some work. Once I started this second chapter, I became interested in Mech Quest what I have started playing quite a bit these last few days, though there really isn't much to do in it, the max level for the moment is 15 and I currently am 14. I should work on the story line for this fic at some point. I have a few ideas now (which shall remain classified for now) but they are all over the place with no connections between them, so I'm pretty much making it up as I go, I'm not even sure which pairing (or pairings) I want to use if any. I need some more experience writing before I try writing other fan fictions, the conversations seem unnatural to me. They don't sound like real people talking, but it may be my imagination. It also seems a bit fast paced.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mega Man belongs to Capcom, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

Vent made it to the transerver while carrying Prairie (just barely), there was another team of Guardians waiting there who were shocked after seeing Prairie unconscious. They Quickly took the "young" lady off Vents back and then, too concerned about Prairie to notice Vent, knocked him into the wall.

Vent was not pleased. "OW! HEY YOU KNOW YOU COULD BE A LITTLE MORE CONSIDERATE! I DID GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF CARRYING THAT HEAVY WEIGHT ALL THE WAY HERE!" He was exhausted from the trip and slamming into a wall had pushed him over the edge. Unfortunately, the Guardians had heard him and mistakenly interpreted it as him calling Prairie fat. They were on him in a instant, giving him the beating of a lifetime.

Vent awoke in a bed that wasn't his own. "Huh? Where the hell am I?"

"Guardian HQ med bay. You've been out for a few hours." Next to the bed Giro stood. Next to him was Prairie and next to her was a large woman who appeared very kind and had a red cross on her cloths, she was probably a doctor or a nurse. On Vents other side floated Model X and a similar flouting metal with a red color scheme, Vent assumed that was Model Z.

"A few hours huh? What happened?" Vent laid down after asking, his body hurt but he couldn't remember why.

"Sorry. A few Guardians thought you called me fat, so they roughed you up a bit. I'm sure they just misheard you, RIGHT?!" A vain started pulsating on Prairie's head as she said this and the aura emitting from her frightened everyone in the room except Giro and Model Z. Vent could barely find the strength to speak.

"Of-Of c-course. I-I w-woul-ld ne-nev-ver s-say th-tha-at." Vent was stuttering like crazy.

"Good." Prairie calmed down. "Now as for the Biometals, they haven chosen their hosts, and the compatibility levels are abnormally high."

Vent decided to interrupt, apparently they beating pulverized his common sense. "I'm in med bay injured and you're already talking about business? Good grief."

"This is important kid. We currently have no one compatibly with the biometal among are ranks, therefore you shall become a Guardian and Giro is coming out of retirement."

"Me?! Hey, you can't just make these decision on your own, and what do you mean retirement?" Vent was clueless. Giro had never mentioned being an ex-guardian.

"Giro was our number one guardian and ace combat specialist before he retired to take care of you, and I didn't make this choice myself, Giro did."

"It's true." Vent turned to Giro who was holding a paper. It was a contract stating that the two of them would be Guardians and it was signed _Giroutte B. Kitty, Vent L. Doggy, and Commander Prairie_.

"Unfortunately Giro is also a master of forgery. Though, I was pleasantly surprised by your full name, Little Doggy." Prairie didn't even attempt to stop her laughter, "It's a really cute name."

"Can it already. Giro changed my name when I was young and I don't have the cash to change it back."

Prairie's laughter quieted, but a large smile remained. "What are you talking about? Changing your name is free you know?"

"Yes, but the new Ids are not."

"OK, back to business. Thanks to Giro, you work for us now."

Vent looked back at the contract. This time he noticed something that really caught his interest. "Wait a minute, COMMANDER Prairie?!"

"Oh, you didn't know? I am the Commander of the Guardians, your new boss." Prairie had a wicked smile on her face, Vent could tell trouble was brewing, at least for him.

Vent thought to himself, 'Great. With my luck, she'll probably has me cleaning toilets.'

After an awkward moment of silence (for Vent at least) the large woman spoke, "All right Prairie, you have had your fun, now let the boy rest."

"Fine, I'll let him rest now, he'll need all the strength he has for work."

"Yes, yes. Now shoo."

"OK, OK, see you latter Vent."

"Get well soon, Little Doggy." Giro had a look that said he knew something Vent didn't, more so than usual.

'What's that about?' Vent thought for a moment and then dropped it after coming up blank. He turned towards the woman, "Thanks for getting rid of them. I'm Vent by the way."

The woman turned to him. "You are welcomed Vent. I have known those two for awhile and realize they can be a hand full. Oh, my apologies, my name is Mugget."

"It's alright." After that conversation, Vent decided to take a nap.

A/N: Little Doggy and Big Kitty are nick names from Tsubasa Resoviour Chronicles thought up by Fay D. Fluorite for Syaoran and himself respectively. I have been having slight trouble with the story, I want to change some events while not destroying the storyline made in the game. I won't say what I wish to change, but it conflicts with some of the story making it difficult, I may need to plan it out in advance. Also I am attempting to write a Mega Man Starforce/Ryusei no Rockman one shot and am finding I have trouble keeping it short without it being **TOO** short. Sorry this chapter is a bit short like the first.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the end to the last chapter, it seems a lot dumber now that I think about it, still won't change it though, this next part needs an excuse as to why Vent is absent.

Disclaimer: The only character (so far), that doesn't belong to CAPCOM, is the mysterious Virus.

* * *

While Vent rested a bit Prairie and Giro went to the bridge. "Things will probably be more lively now that the bio-metals have been found, right commander?."

"Giro, you know you can call me Prairie, every one else does, but you're correct, I doubt we are the only ones interested in the bio-metals." She seem to be in deep thought for a moment before she whispered to herself, "there must of been a good reason she created them."

"Hmm? What was that commander?"

"Oh...um, nothing."

"It's impolite to keep secre..." Giro was then interrupted by an emergency alarm, followed by an operator giving a report.

"Commander, mavericks are commencing a raid on area B, most of are units are on missions out side inner peace and all communication with them is being jammed. Your orders?"

"Damn. Well, it's a good thing we just received some new hands. Giro, can you take care of this annoyance?"

"Certainly Commander." Giro left the bridge for the trans server room, after he picked up Model Z who stayed in med bay to monitor Vent with Model X.

* * *

In area B mavericks were scattered every where but they were no match for Giro, he didn't even megamerge with model Z, he just took a plasma pistol out and blasted all the mavericks around (and the Slither Inc. Mechanoliods that got in his way) as he walked along, if it weren't for the explosions you would think he was taking a stroll. A bit bored from the simple "fights" he decided to start a conversation with Z.

"Z, I appreciate you looking after Vent for a bit, but there was some thing else you were worried about, wasn't there?"

"...yes, Model X."

"Hmm? Why? Didn't you say that you bio-metals were made from legendary heroes?"

"Yes, I did, and for most of us that is true."

"But it's different for Model X?"

"Yeah, the original X is completely gone. Because of that, Model X was just made in his image."

"Is that bad?"

"No, but there was once a copy made of X. Unlike X, the Copy was not concerned about repliods, or even you humans, he just wished to rule and would sacrifice any one and every one to maintain his power. He was no hero."

"And you are worried that Model X will end up like that?"

"Yes. There were some precautions taken to try and prevent that, such as Model X's ability to completely merge his mind with his host, but that will be useless if his host has a weak mind."

"You don't need to worry about that, Vent may not look like much, but he is any thing but weak. I'm sure Model X will never become a tyrant as long as he is with Vent."

"...thanks for the assurance, but I think we should merge now, I sense a large maverick up ahead and it's not a wimp like the ones from before."

"Oh? Really? Then I guess we should, I hope this gets interesting." Giro took hold of Model Z and held him in front of him. **"ROCK ON!"**

Giro was quickly encompassed in a flash of light like Vent was but it faded quickly. There stood Giro in red and black armor (with a bit of gold and white), his glasses replaced with a visor. He did not have a helmet like Vent, but he did have a plasma sword made to resemble a one sided blade at all but its tip.

"Shall we go Model Z?"

_'Yes.'_

The duo charged ahead almost recklessly. Eventual they came to an unusual formation, a wall of crates with only one opening. 

"Oh! A trap. As soon as we enter, the enemy will drop more crates blocking are only escape route. Well, I don't want to put all their hard work to waste so we might as well get this over with." Giro walked into the obvious trap and, as he predicted, a number of crates dropped blocking the exit. A air craft flew in just above him, with walls behind and in front of him, he really was trapped. "Ooh, an aerial opponent, this will be challenging."

_'This is not time to be playing around, each of those crates has a turret built in.'_

"Huh? Well then, I guess my fun will have to wait." With that, Giro readied his sword."

* * *

In an unknown location, a girl with red hair and green eyes, wearing a purple,short sleeve shirt and white shorts was laying on a couch. Plastered on her face was a combination of aggravation and boredom.

"Come on, Virus! What's taking so long?" As she said that, a tall man, a bit under six feet tall, with black hair and sinister yellow eyes entered the room. He was wearing a simple outfit consisting of dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a open black trench coat.

"You know it is pointless to complain, we can't do any thing unless we get orders. Well, we can, but we won't get paid."

"Why the **HELL** are we working for that **BASTARD** any way? Don't you have enough evidence to send his entire corporation to hell?"

"Technically, but if I did, he'd bring every one else with him. We can not afford to underestimate his power or that of those pulling the strings."

**"You mean like you? Mr. lets-ruin-a-little-girls-life-by-letting-her-parents-get-murdered-before-her-eyes?!"**

"I already told you, I had little strength at the time and if I had acted rashly before help arrived, you would have joined them."

**"Help?! What help?! I saw no help?!"**

"That's because you fainted, now cool it before you have a heart attack."

**"Cool It?! YOU JUST SHUT UP! YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY AND YOUR INSISTENCE THAT YOU ARE 876 YEARS OLD DOESN'T HELP EITHER!"**

"Have it your way, but I still saved your life, and I recovered Model P as well." A purple bio-metal floated out of the shadows in the corner of the room. "Oh, I've been looking for you MP, I need you to look for something or, should I say, some one."

"Affirmative. Name?"

"... Pharaoh Man."

**"Pharaoh Man? What kind of stupid name is that?"** Aile just couldn't stop from laughing, at least she wasn't mad any more.

"I don't know, what kind of stupid name is Aile?" Aile began to pout like a child but Virus paid no attention. "Well MP?"

"Acknowledged. Commencing search."

"Thank you. Tell me when you find him. As for you Aile, we have been asked to exterminate a maverick nest at the far reaches of outer peace, it's pretty small and they are actual mavericks, not pawns, think you can handle it by yourself?"

"Of coarse, lets go Model C." A blue bio-metal identical to Model X floated over to Virus as Aile ran out of the room.

"Virus, where is this nest?"

"In an unregistered area with no designation. It's just an excuse to get rid of us while they attack the city but don't tell Aile."

"Very well, though it confounds me how such a pathetic human can be a match with me. Certainly there must be others?."

"Yes, but the only other one I've located was chosen by Model X."

"You had planed on that from the start, didn't you? You purposely stuck me with this girl?."

"Maybe."

"What are you planning?"

"That's for me to know, for now at least." Just then Aile had hurried back into the room.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask for the location, he he..."

"You also left C behind."

"What?!" Aile was dumbfounded when she saw Model C floating by Virus and realize how dumb she had been, heading out to fight Mavericks without a bio-metal or a weapon, that's just asking to be killed.

"Fool."

"Now now, C, don't be so hard on your partner. Here you go Aile, this already has all the info you need." Virus handed her a small, red pda.

"Thanks. Alright, this time for real, lets go C." This time she grabbed Model C in her hands so he would not be left behind.

"OK, that's taken care of. MP, I'll be going out for a bit, just wait here."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

Back with Giro. Giro had managed to disable half the turrets, but that just provoked the mechanoliod to begin dropping explosive crates on him and open fire with its own cannons. Giro continuously evaded its attacks while using his sword as a bat to send the turrets energy blasts bake at them taking more out.

"My my, this doesn't look good, I'm becoming tired and I still have yet to find a way to reach the enemy. I could use my plasma pistols, but I would have to separate from you, and my human form could neither defend or evade the on coming attacks, and none of your attacks reach? So what should we do Model Z?"

'I'm afraid I don't have a solution. If we could get higher my attacks may reach, but we would first need to destroy more of those turrets.'

"Is that all? I should be able to take care of that, but I might not have enough strength to finish it off."

'If you can't do it then retreat there is no shame in regrouping.'

"But if I did that innocent people may be harmed, that is some thing I can not allow."

Giro' saber began to glow and hum while his very soul was visibly pulsating. He fended of the cannons on his right with an horizontal slash releasing a wave of energy that disabled them. Then he performed a diagonal slash taking out the ones to his left. Then he charged to the rear and performed an uppercut that not only neutralized the remaining turrets but, with the help of his dash system, propelled him onto the top of the wall of crates.

'If you posses that much power, why did you wait to use it?' Model Z then realized the answer himself.

"Be-...huff...-cause ...ha ha... it takes ...ha ha..."

'It takes a lot out of you, you are barely standing.'

"Not...ha ha...for long...ha..." With that Giro collapsed, or he would have if Model Z didn't use it's power to hold him up.

'Hey! Giro?! This is no time to take a nap!'

"Sorry... ha ha... I don't have the strength" As that was going on the mechanoliod was reassessing the situation after that display of raw power. After a minute it finally noticed Giro's condition and decided to eliminate him.

'Crap. Giro, we have to move, the enemy is preparing an attack!'

"Sorry... I can't."

The menace took aim and prepared to fire. Just when it was about to shoot, it stopped. Model Z was stumped while Giro could of sworn he saw a violet lite cut through the maverick before it canceled its attack.

For a moment there was silence, than the machine split in two and exploded.

The blast not Giro back and he defused from Model Z. He was about to fall off the stack of crates, which had begun to fall, when he was saved by a red blur.

"You really shouldn't push yourself so hard, Mr. Smiles of Destruction" Holding Giro was a man that could be mistaken as his twin brother. He wore similar red armor only with a helmet instead of a visor and a long, blond ponytail.

"Well well, haven't seen you since the carnival, I appreciate your assistance. I don't mean to be rude but, could you refresh my memory, what is your name?"

"Just call me Omega, for now at least."

* * *

A/N: This took longer than it should have, partially because I just (finally) bought Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass and beat it over the past few days. I liked the story, but the dungeons seemed short and the final boss battle was a little too easy, I only lost once because I wasn't sure how to get the time spheres at first and buy the time I found out, I was at low health and no potions, still a nice game but I would like a sequel on the Wii more, with Toon Link and Tetra, not the other Links and Zelda.

Aile's appearance is one of the alternative "outfits" in the game, one that I pretty much chose randomly. That is not really Omega, just some one with Model O. Prairie may be out of character, but I have thought up an excuse for that which will be revealed latter on (hopefully), all I will say is it was inspired partially by one of my favorite Fan Fics (even if it hasn't updated in a while).


End file.
